The invention relates to a method and apparatus for correctly proportioning the fuel quantity in an internal combustion engine. Well-known apparatuses of this type utilize a mechanically functioning rpm governor, which regulates downward the fuel injection quantity precontrolled arbitrarily at the fuel quantity control device when, for example, a desired rpm value is attained.
An apparatus is also known in which the fuel quantity delivered to a fuel injection pump is compared with the fuel quantity which must be delivered in accordance with the metered induction air quantity. This is accomplished by means of a differential pressure valve, which monitors the pressure drop at a fuel flow-through quantity control device actuated by an air flow rate meter and, when there is a deviation, actuates a throttle valve in the induction tube. In this way, the fresh-air induction cross-section in the induction tube and the cross-section of an exhaust gas return line are varied in a complementary manner. Upon attaining the open position of the throttle valve, a setting apparatus can be controlled, by means of which the quantity control device of the fuel injection apparatus is adjustable in the direction of a reduced fuel quantity, in order thereby to limit the full-load injection quantity. This apparatus has the disadvantage that, on the one hand, a very expensive air flow rate meter is necessary and, on the other hand, only the full-load state is detectable as a set-point value. Furthermore, the described apparatus can not be provided without the exhaust gas return apparatus.